Lightner Unknown Games Set
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: Kris didn't particularly see himself as special or his life overall too exciting, so embarking on a SECOND supernatural adventure that actually determines the fate of the world and, more importantly, his love life combined with sexual tension and arcane terrors came as a massive shocker... life really is an Anime. KrisxHarem. Rate T for now. Mix of Undertale-verse
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So I finally got around watching Highschool DxD and I got to say. I like how it full of fanservice, but it also keep it together for the plot. Not many anime with 'plot' heavy can do that.**

 **And I been attracted to Deltarune ever since it came out. (Not to mention I'm one of those people who like the rare ship Kris x Noelle so far. So I may (will) add strong hints to it...Don't judge me, I think it cute.)**

 **So let see how my test run of both of these series are.**

 **Mind you, this is after main story of Deltarune, but I will keep what I think happen vague as possible and mess around with I only seen the first season of Highschool DxD as well with the English dub.**

 **Yes. I one of THOSE people. Bit me, a lot of English dub anime are actually good, just most people bitch about it not being 'accurate'. I'm pretty sure some of these dubs fix some of more bland characters from the original dub, so I don't mind it.**

 **So mini rant over, let begin with the first chapter!**

Kris yawn as he put the last of his bags in his father truck.

"I don't like this Asgore. I want Kris to stay here, with his family." Toriel said with her arms cross.

"Kris will be fine Toriel. I will be with him. Beside, he needs to get accustoms to human's interaction too and Kouh Town seem like a safe enough environment for Kris to interact with others humans. Plus, since Monsters had been allow to move in and live in that town, it been a hotspot for inter-specie interaction, so he won't be so far out of his element." Asgore explain once more with a smile.

"Forgive me for not trusting you Asgore." Toriel said with her arm cross.

Kris bit his lip as he wanted to tell his mother off for being so rude to his father.

He still don't get why his mother hate Asgore, but at this point, it pointless in trying to get her to go easy on his father.

So he did the next best thing.

"Hey Dad. I'm ready to go now." Kris call out as he shut the door loudly to make sure it cut in their conversation, if you can call Toriel attitude and Asgore sheepish nature that, and hopefully get to the road.

"Oh. I'm happy to heard that Kris. Are you sure you got everything?" Asgore ask kindly.

"I'm sure dad. I didn't have much to begin with." Kris said with a sheepish smile as he nervously rub his arm.

"Okay Kris. If I recall, you want to stop by the school before we head to Kouh Town to meet up with your friends right?" Toriel ask with a small smile.

"Y-yeah. If that alright with you dad?" Kris said while he rub the back of his head nervously.

"Now why would I be against you saying your farewells to your friends? You can go on ahead and call me when your ready to leave. I'll just stop by my shop to make sure everything is in order before we leave." Asgore said as he mess with Kris hair.

"Thanks dad! I'll head out now." Kris said happily before he turn to Toriel and force his smile a little.

He doesn't hate his mother at all. But he is disappointed on how she keep treating his father despite him just trying to be on friendly terms.

He knows that they will never get back together, but that was no reason to be down the man throat everytime he say anything remotely about family.

Kris swept those thoughts away and smile more natural. He didn't need to let these thoughts to interfere now.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone mom. But I want to see Kouh Town myself. I heard they have some amazing site...and food." Kris said with a small smile and a bit of drool coming down his chine.

"It okay Kris. I'm happy to see you growing out of your shell ever so smoothly. I can't express how proud I am of you. Just promise you stay out of trouble okay." Toriel said kindly as she lend down and hug Kris.

Kris hug back and mumble.

"I'll promise mom. I'll try to stay out of trouble." Kris mumble out.

Kris felt a chill go up his spine at those words and wonder why he felt he just told a lie. But he shrug it off and finish his hug.

"Okay. I'll go on ahead to the school now. I'll call when I'm done, okay dad." Kris said happily as he couldn't wait to see Susie and Noelle again.

"Okay Kris. Just stay safe on your way there okay." Asgore said happily as he gave one last head pat before Kris nodded and ran off while waving his mother bye.

The two boss monsters just watch him run off with a smile.

"It hard to believe just a few weeks ago, he would never smile and talk. But now he smile more and speak with more confident. I've never been so proud." Asgore said warmly.

"I agree.I do hope you know what your doing Asgore. I do want Kris to be able to interact with humans more, but I also don't want this to be force." Toriel said with a sigh.

"I understand Toriel. But I promise that I'm not forcing this on him. I only gave him a choice and let him do as he please. Within reason of course. Rudy is still a little miff that Kris scare Noelle about humans under her bed prank." Asgore said with a chuckle.

"Please don't remind me. While you and Rudy were laughing, I had to talk to Noelle mother. That wasn't fun." Toriel said with her arm cross and glare at Asgore head, making him sweat bullets and cough in his hands.

"I'm sorry about that. A-anyway, I need to go." Asgore said quickly as he quickly made his way to his car.

"Uhuh. I see you around Asgore." Toriel said, not amuse.

'If you think ANYONE can talk to you with that face, then your wrong Tori. Dead wrong.' Asgore thought as he start the car and gave one last friendly wave to her before pulling off the pathway and drove off.

(With Kris)

Kris was looking around the area one last time as he won't be back for a while and want to get a good look in.

He smile as he saw so many familiar faces and even a new one, then wonder how they would change when he get back.

He suddenly stop dead in his tracks and look back to the crowd and saw another human.

And they were staring at him.

Kris felt a chill go up his spine as he was pretty sure this new human, who was female, was never here before today.

Kris blink and she was suddenly gone. He blink a few more times and rub his eyes to make sure he saw that right.

After a few minutes, he frown in confusion, but went on his merry way.

'What was that? Did I just image it or did I really saw some girl stare at me for a few seconds?' Kris thought to himself as he couldn't get that strange girl out of his head before he force it to the back of his mind.

'I'll think on it later. I need to make sure I get to Susie and Noelle first.' Kris though to himself as he rush to the school.

If Kris look around before leaving, he would have saw some black feathers laying around the ground.

After a few minutes of jogging and catching his breath, he made it on time to see Noelle and Susie were going over notes.

Or to be more accurate, Noelle trying to get Susie to pay attention to the notes so Susie can pass her next test that was soon.

Kris gain a devilish smirk as he had an idea pop up in his head.

"Hey you two. How it going?" Kris call out to the two, making the two jump up in surprise as he snuck on them and scaring them.

"Kris! You need to stop doing that! You almost gave me a heart again!" Noelle whine as she held her chest.

"Yeah! I almost punch you Kris!" Susie said with a groan, but she was trying to hide the fact she was smiling.

Kris gave a quiet chuckle as he sat next to Noelle.

"I'm sorry. But this may be the last time we see each other for a while, so I just had to get one in before I leave." Kris said honestly, his smile a little sad now.

Noelle and Susie grimace.

After all they been through in the Dark World, here they are, about to separate.

"You know, I never thought I'll ever see a world like that without you two." Noelle said, mentioning to the Dark World.

"I know. I still can't believe we just fell into it." Susie said as she was referencing to how Kris and herself found the world the first time.

"I'm more surprise Noelle follow us into the dark closet cause she thought we were doing something bad." Kris said with a sigh.

"I said I was sorry. But come on, your a famous prankster here and Susie wasn't exactly well like then. So I grew worry you may do something that can lead you two in trouble." Noelle defended.

"I don't blame you. Just surprising is all." Kris said with a shrug, before he laid on Noelle lap.

"Kris. My lap is not a pillow." Noelle said with a sigh, like she had said it a thousand time before.

"Then stop having comfortable laps." Kris response, like he said it a thousands time before as well.

Susie chuckle at the two.

"I swear, you two act like an marry couple sometimes!" Susie said with a laugh, making the two blush in embarrassment.

"S-susie!" Noelle whine as she lightly smack Susie arm, making her laugh more.

Kris had to bite his tongue a bit to stop himself from speaking 'I wish!' out loud.

'Like I can get her to love me when she have feelings for you Susie.' Kris thought sadly to himself before he replace his sadness with a smile.

"Does that make you the best man or bridesmaid?" Kris ask with a teasing smile.

"K-Kris!" Noelle face turn redder as she shove him off her lap without thinking.

"Ouch!" Kris cried out in pain as he back meet the cruel mistress know as the ground.

"Oh my god Kris I'm sorry! I didn't think!" Noelle started. But Kris held his hand up and got from the ground.

"It okay Noelle. I know you didn't mean it. It was a simple mistake." Kris said kindly as he sat back down next to Noelle.

"Are you sure your okay Kris? That sounded like it hurted a bit." Susie ask with a frown, worry for her best friend.

"I'm okay Susie. I promise I'm not hurt too badly." Kris said with a light chuckle.

"Well, if you're sure. Just let us know if your hurt more than you thought and I can carry you to your pops place." Susie offer.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kris said with a shake of his head with a light chuckle.

'Kris... Do you NOT notice how much Susie actually cares for you. I think she may like you. I envy you. She seem to talk about you a lot when it just us two. I'm starting to thing she have a crush on you...Or am I reading too much into it like my father said.' Noelle thought as she bite her lip a bit before smiling at the two.

"Speaking of your father. I wonder if it a good idea to go to Kouh town. It pretty far from here." Noelle said as she wanted to distract her mind from her thoughts.

"I think so. Base on what my dad told me, and what I read online from forums, it a pretty quiet town and have some of the best education around. I should be find as long I meet some nice people...And not to many girls." Kris said with a smile, before finishing his sentence with a nervous smile.

"Hey! You'll do great there Kris! I know you afraid you may not be friends with humans girls, but I assure you, your already doing great with me and Noelle here! So you got this in the bag!" Susie said encouragingly.

"She right Kris. You're a very kind boy and very supportive to us. I don't doubt your kindness will shine through and capture everyone hearts. Plus, yours eyes will no doubt attract people in them thanks to their beauty." Noelle said with a smile.

"...Did you just make a flirty remark?" Kris said with a smirk.

"I think she did!" Susie said as well, her own face mirroring Kris smirk.

"D-did I do good?" Noelle ask with a stutter, still not use to Kris 'advance' ACT techniques.

She regret ever asking Kris to teach her how to flirt. He wouldn't stop teasing her and kept forcing her to try pick up lines on them. Then he brought in Susie to help and things just spiral from there.

She not even sure if they are still trying to help her, or just messing with her at this point.

"I give that 5 out of 10. It was good, but not enough Charisma or heart." Kris said as he cross his arms while Susie nodded as well.

"I agree. It was well time though, so I give her a six." Susie said with her judgement.

"Hey! That was better than last time!" Noelle happily said as she would usually get 1 or 3.

She was terrible before Kris help her.

Now she average!

Kris look at his watch and sigh.

"I need to go. It a long trip to Kouh and we need as much daylight we can get." Kris said with a groan as he got up from his spot.

Noelle and Susie got up as well.

But Noelle gain a thought and grew a little mischief like smile on her face as she thought of a way to get back at Kris for scaring her earlier.

"Let us walk you back then. We can say our farewells there." Noelle said as she link Kris around her's and started to lead them back to Asgore flower shop.

"H-hey!" Kris said in surprise as his cheeks became a little red. Susie, who saw what Noelle was doing, link her arm with Kris free arm and laugh with Noelle red face.

"What wrong dork? Not use to having to cuties escort you?" Susie tease, making Kris cheeks turn redder, making the two laugh harder.

The girls took pity after a while as Kris wasn't talking and apologize for overdoing it.

While Kris made good progress on his growing out of his shell, he still find contact with other people a bit much at times and he only really open with his friends and family. But when he too nervous and scare, he would laps back to his weak self before Susie became friends with him.

It wasn't til their fourth day that Susie was able to get them smile outside of the Dark World... With Noelle help of course.

The three walk in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other companies and the breeze that went through their hair.

They all suddenly stop dead in there tracks as they felt a killer intent behind them, making them snap around ready to fight.

Kris brought out his swift knife, Susie bare her teeth and Noelle had her book at the ready.

But when they saw no one was there, they frown and look around, not taking any chances and make sure there wasn't any threats around.

After a few minutes of searching, they finally relax.

"I didn't image that did I?" Noelle ask with a worry expression.

"No. I felt it too. It was real. It on the level of King douche." Susie said with a growl.

"Please don't call Lancer father that. But I agree. It was the same. But I could tell it wasn't aim at us in a group." Kris said with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Susie ask with a rose brow.

"That killing intent was direct solely at Kris." Noelle answer with a grimace.

"What!? Why would anyone want to hurt Kris?" Susie said with a growl while Noelle look frighten that someone wanted to hurt Kris.

"I don't know. It could any number of reasons really. But you don't have to worry. However want to hurt me won't be able to since I'll be leaving anyway." Kris said as he attempt to calm his friends down.

"Kris, while I know you don't want us to worry, this isn't something to take lightly." Noelle said with a pout.

"I'm aware Noelle. But I doubt they would chase after me to another town. Plus, I be with my dad while we are out of town. And since my father is one of the strongest monsters in the world, I doubt anyone would want to fight him." Kris said as he reference his father history as a soldier in his younger years.

"But your father haven't been keeping up with his training right? Would he be out of shape now?" Susie ask with a head tilt.

"Naw. My dad made it a habit to try to stay fit in case he need to defend me or Asriel in case anyone try to hurt us." Kris said with a small smile.

"Hmm, if that the case. I can't argue anymore. But Kris, please stay out of trouble and stay safe. I don't want to see you hurt." Noelle said with sigh as she was worry for Kris safety.

"I promise Noelle. I don't want to get involved with any trouble if I can't help it." Kris said seriously.

Susie rolls her eyes.

'Gods he just a push over for Noelle. It cute, but the things he do for her. I get their childhood friends, but it like he...likes...her...' Susie thought before her eyes widen in shock and she had to stop herself from laughing.

'OH MY GOD! Kris have a crush on Noelle! How did I miss that!? I need to work on a plain to get them together!' Susie thought to herself as she was going to be Kris wing-man!

Or Wing-girl in this case.

"Anyway, we need to keep going. I'm sure my dad would start to worry for me." Kris said as he check his watch again and sigh.

"Yeah. We need to hurry. The sooner we get there, the sooner Kris can be safe." Susie said, decided to save the planning for later.

The two nodded and walk once again, but this time, with Noelle and Susie keeping their eyes peel, making Kris sweatdrop.

After a few minutes of walking, they stop in front of the Flower shop in time to see Asgore closing it.

"Hmm? Oh, howdy Kris, Noelle and Susie too. Glad to see you brought him here." Asgore said happily.

"It no problem Mr Dreemurr. We just wanted to make sure Kris was safe and see him off." Noelle said happily.

"Now Noelle. How many times did I tell you you can drop the formalities and call me Asgore like everyone else. We have know each for a while." Asgore said with a teasing smile.

"Yeah Noelle! If Asgore giving you permission for it, then call him Asgore. He a cool guy like that." Susie tease lightly.

"She right Noelle. No one will frown at you calling dad by his given name." Kris added with a amuse expression.

"O-okay. I'll try to call Mr Dreem- Asgore by his given name from now on. But please let me go at my own pace for it. I call him by his last name for so long it be awhile before I break that habit." Noelle said with a slight flush expression.

"All I ask for. Now Kris, it time to go. Say your farewells and we will be off." Asgore said softly as he ruffle Kris hair and went to his truck.

Kris look at Susie and Noelle before smiling at the two.

"I guess this is goodbye huh?" Kris said softly.

"Yeah. It will be quiet without you here. I'll miss you pal." Susie said with a sigh.

"I will miss you as well. But I know you you'll be fine." Noelle said encouragingly.

"Thanks you guys. I'll miss you both as well. I'll come visit in the holidays if I can, but that assuming my day can drive me back and such." Kris said as he gave the girls hugs, in which they returns happily.

They let go of each other, Kris smile at them one last time before walking to the truck.

He gave one last wave before getting the truck and Asgore started the car and started to pull out of the driveway.

Susie and Noelle wave goodbye as the truck made it way out of the street.

Once it was gone out of view, the two stop and sigh.

"I do hope Kris will be fine." Noelle said with a worry expression.

"I'm worry for anyone who picks a fight with Kris. They will find he much harder to beat if they do." Susie said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah. Didn't Kris over power you in a wrestling match before?" Noelle said.

" he can wrestle me and win, then I doubt he can be easily over power." Susie said with a nod.

Noelle was about to say something, but she felt sudden chill of dread come over her, as did Susie, and the two of them started to get a headache before they heard something.

'Kris...pain... death...hope.' A muffle voice said before it disappear.

The two girls shook their heads and the headache disappear.

"...Oh no." The two said in unison as they have a really bad feeling about what will happen next.

They pray for Kris safety.

(With Kris)

Kris lean back on his seat and let lose a nervous breath.

"It will be fine Kris. I know your nervous, but I just know you'll do great things at Kouh." Asgore said with a soft smile.

"I know dad. I'm just nervous like you said. But I'm excited for what in store for me at Kouh." Kris said happily.

"Good. It a long drive, but we will be at the 'Underground' in a few hours. Then we can take a 'shortcut' to Kouh. I hope you study up on your Japanese." Asgore said.

"I did dad. You know I always have a knack for languages." Kris said smugly before Kris recall the details of the 'Underground'.

The Underground use to be one of many refugee base for Monsters in War world 2. It acted as a safe haven for Monsters for the longest time and a place to improve science researcher for a large amount of monsters there.

After a long period of time had pass, the Monsters were allow out again as the war ended and built homes again. But, some of the scientist stay and keep working on their project. One of them found a way to make a teleport that can connect the refugee camps around the world and such.

No one knows who it was, but it rumor that the who made it got caught in a experiment gone wrong and vanish.

The only hints to his existence was a cryptic message no one could crack 'Dark Darker yet Darker' as the files read and some strange symbols of Wingdings they found all over the walls.

Other then that, no one knows anything else. But many are still trying to find more.

Anyway, ever since the Teleport machine was built, the government had put funds to it to allow nation travel and such for those who don't want to takes planes.

After a few years of trial and error to reverse engineer the machine, they finally copy it and improve it greatly.

And the name for it was call 'Shortcut' that was proposed by someone and they just went with it.

Since then, the Underground have been home for quick travel and researcher.

Kris yawn as he was tired after a long day.

"Go ahead and sleep my boy. It will be a while before get to the Underground." Asgore said softly.

Kris just nod in response and started to fall asleep.

His last thought was one sentence.

'I hope it a peaceful town.'

But, he will never be the same after his stay at Kouh and his life will forever be in different.

Let just hope Kris is able to rise to the challenges once more.

(somewhere unknown)

'Heh, so he is the one who have two Sacred Gear huh? That interesting.' The unknown person thought to herself with a sadist smirk as she held a picture of Kris in her hands.

"Kris Dreemur huh? He doesn't look to be much, but he is the son to the Legendary Mountain King. I better tread carefully if I want to get rid of him without angering the King and drawing his attention to me." The lady thought to herself as stare at the picture of the boy some more.

She blink as she saw a blur of some kind behind Kris and lean in closer.

Suddenly she snap her back as a blue face suddenly jump out at her and she heard a craze induce laughter before words was heard.

"Mahahaha. Let play a game!" The voice said jolly before it disappear.

The lady look around frantically and saw nothing out of place.

She look back to the picture to see it was back to normal and Kris wasn't with a blue blur anymore.

She growl as she rip the picture to pieces and threw them away.

"I don't know why. But I must kill him before he realize what I am and what I am doing." The lady said to herself as she felt dread creep on her back.

She didn't understand why, but she feel like this human will be a big threat to not only her, but to many others as well.

So, she feel like she doing everyone a favor of killing him straight off and quickly.

She just hope she doesn't fail.

* * *

And now we are at the start of Kris new adventure.

How will Kris handle the supernatural.

Hoe will he handle all the sexual tension that will be throw at him.

Is he aware of the horrors that sleep in him.

And most importantly, how will his love life play out.

So many questions, so little time.

Well, there is one thing we can be aware of my dear readers.

This paladin will experience chaos chaos!

Mahahaha, So sit back and enjoy this game Kris found himself in!

And maybe, just maybe.

He will be free as last like I am!

Mahahaha!

* * *

 **And done!**

 **So, how was the first chapter.**

 **I try to built the world around Deltarune and DxD universe a bit and add Undertale elements to it as well. So I hope I caught your interest and and such.**

 **Now, while I do like Kris x Noelle, but I will stick to the harem thing in High School DxD. Mostly to keep the comedic of of the series in heart and Kris will be out of his comfort zone so much.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think as I would love to heard what you think so far and how to improve my work.**

 **Goodnight everyone.**

 **PS, big thanks to Serendipitous House Pet for the summary and The Unknown Plague for the title. They been a big help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here the second chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy these as I'm having a little too much fun with these.**

 **Anyway, let read the reviews. I'll be doing this for this story only and such. So I hope you don't mind me answering them or comment on them. So, let begin!**

 **The Lazy Dragon: I think the answer is... Why not! I think it could be fun and if you enjoy it, then it all good buddy! So please sit back and enjoy this story fill with Kris (mis)adventure!**

 **sonic: Thank you! I hope you enjoy the story as we go as well, but your free to leave if you lose interest. Also, I love ALL of Sonic's games, with the except of Sonic Boom, so I hope you enjoy any Sonic's work I may do in the future.**

 **Torin The Mad: Thank you! I wasn't sure if I should built the world up a bit before I actually started the story, but I'm glade I did. I will do more as I go and such, but for now, the world built will be slow and help shape the type of world we are working with. And don't worry. I don't see Kris being a devil anytime soon, so we're good on that end.**

 **Guest: I never said I didn't ship it. I just ship Kris x Noelle more. But Kris x Susie is my close second. And I'll try, but no promises as I'm always busy and such. But I do hope to try to update this regularly at least.**

 **And we are done! Now let get into the good stuff!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing!**

Kris yawn as his father woke him up once they arrive at their new home.

"I hope you don't find this place too tacky, but I did try to find a comfortable place to live." Asgore said as he and Kris got out the car and look at their new resident.

Kris gave a light chuckle as he saw that Asgore bought a Flower Shop with living space on top. Which means Kris and Asgore will now live above a flower shop and, unlike Asgore old home, have a comfortable living space.

"I don't think I'm going to mind this place as much as you think dad. In fact, I love it here already." Kris said with a warm smile.

Asgore blink a few time before he smile warmly and gave Kris his crushing hug.

"I'm so happy to hear that Kris! I was worry you may not like this place, but if your alright, then I'm glade." Asgore said happily as he gently put Kris back down.

Kris cough a bit to get air back to his lungs, but he smile once more to his father.

"I guess we should start unpacking and clean up a bit huh?" Kris ask as he pointed to truck and some of their luggage's.

"Yes and no. I believe the moving company I hire brought ours bed and such here already. I also bought this living space off an old friend who move out with her son, but she made sure to clean it a two days before move out, so all we need to do is place our reminding stuff inside." Asgore said happily as the two move to the back of the truck and started to untie their stuff.

Kris smile more as he heard that most of the work was already done.

'Mom maybe more responsible, but dad always plain ahead of everyone.' Kris thought smugly.

"Okay then, let get to it! I want to see our living space as soon as possible!" Kris said happily as he manage to do the last knot and open the truck back door to let them out easier.

Asgore just nodded in response and started to remove the boxes and bags out of the truck back and place them on the ground next to him to let them remove the bigger objects easier.

After that was done, the two Dreemurr's men work together to lift Asgore old chair out of the truck and into the shop.

"Careful Kris! It would be bad if you trip on the stairs." Asgore said as the two started to make their way up the stairs.

"I will be careful dad. Just try to not run me over like last time." Kris said with a huff as the two kept climbing the stairs carefully, but quickly.

After a minute or two, the two made it to the top of the stairs and place the giant chair down and took deep breathes.

"Whew. I'm getting old after all. Before, I could pick that chair easily by myself." Asgore said with a bit of a pant.

"Your not out of your prime just yet old man. Anyway, I'll head down to bring the rest of our stuff inside before anything could happen." Kris said as he regain his breathing and started his way back down the stairs.

"Okay. Just be careful if you try to bring anything your not able to lift. No need to push yourself more then you already need too." Asgore said as he look at the chair and the door as he wonder how he was going to fit it in.

"Sure thing pops. I'll be careful!" Kris call back with a small smile as he was already near the end. Once he got to the first floor, he went outside and saw that non of their bags were gone.

He nodded in satisfaction and started to bring them in as quickly as possible.

After a few mintues of bringing everything inside, he separated all the belongings and such between him and his father's.

As he was doing that, Kris stop as he felt a pair of eyes on him and snap around to look outside and saw no one.

Kris frown as he reach into his pocket and held his swift blade tightly as he step outside slowly and scan the area.

He look hard and try to get every detail in as he could. But once he saw no one was there, he release a sigh of relieve and went back inside, while closing the door.

He look back to the boxes and bags with a smile as he got back to work.

Unaware he was being watch by a teenage red head.

(Somewhere close by)

A red headed teenager was watching the new kid that just arrive to their new home and hum as she stare at the teen.

This teenager wasn't normal as she had a good view of him despite being a good distance away and such, but it seem the human boy still manage to feel her gaze on him and check his surroundings.

This teen is known as Rias Gremory, daughter of the Gremory family and current holder of Kouh town territory... Or at least, part of it.

"Hmm. So that where the sudden spike of power came from. How interesting. He doesn't have demonic energy or even holy magic in him. Scared Gear maybe? And the second power source inside the building is huge. It have to be a Monster Magic power I'm sensing." Rias said with a 'hm' as she kept observing the young boy.

She lean in to get a better view of the boy, but then she her eyes widen in shock as she saw the monster that was in the building came down the stairs.

It was a huge goat monster.

But this goat monster was a legend among Devils, Angels and Yokai race.

"Isn't that Asgore Dreemurr?! What is the King of Mountain doing in Kouh!?" Rias ask herself in shock as she knew of the legend that surround the Dreemurr.

Base on the stories she heard growing up.

Asgore Dreemurr was one of the Monsters to be aware of the supernatural world, and beat them down.

There had been a few devils that wanted to wages war on the human and Monsters races to fulfill their lust of power or just want to make bloodshed.

She not exactly sure of the details, but she know that Asgore is one of few soldiers that slaughter them when they attack the safe bases for monsters during WW2.

Since then, devils fear the name Dreemurr and many more respect the 'King'.

She broke out of her thoughts as she saw Asgore hug the smaller human and the human hug back.

The human turn and left the building to wonder around.

"Hmm, so the two are close. I think I recall Sonia saying she was inform of a new transfer student coming to our school in a few days. Could that boy be the one?" Rias ask herself in thought before shaking her head and got up from her spot.

"I'll cross that bridge once I get there. For now, I should head back and inform everyone of what I found." Rias said as she turn around and started to walk away from her spot.

(With Kris)

Kris was surprise that his father want him to explorer the area a bit since it just noon and don't worry about unpacking since he can always do that later.

Kris won't lie, but he was glad to look around the area since he want to know what he was dealing with and see what he could find.

Ever since he was posses by those 'players' and they explore everything, he grew curious why they did it and explore everything himself when he was at the Dark Word once again.

He had fun doing it. He learn so many secrets and lore of that world thanks to it. He grew addict with exploring and try to find everything he could both in Light World and the Dark World.

Now he doing it again. Of course he can't do it for too long since he should be home before sun down, but eh will be fine. He have his phone and it can pull up the map should he get lost.

So, Kris wonder around.

He saw many places that had some yummy food he could bring Susie if she come over to Kouh, he found a book store he sure Noelle may like to look at.

Kris kept walking til he stop and felt a dangerous aura not far from him. He scan the area and his eyes rested on a abandon house behind some tree's.

"I shouldn't go there, but I'm too curious about that place. Better check it out to make sure it not dangerous for everyone else." Kris mumbles to himself as he look around him to make sure he wasn't being watch and made his way to the house gates and climb over it.

Once he was over it he walk to the house and stop in front of the door. He condenser knocking, but then better of it since he want to stay hidden in case he get in trouble.

He look around and saw a open window. Kris smirk slightly as he went to the open window and went through it.

Kris was so focus on the house, he didn't sense two pair of eyes that was following him.

Kris step into the house lightly, keeping his steps light and staying silence as he scan the room. Once he found no threat, he begin to look around.

He kept his eyes focus, but stop as he felt a presence behind a pillar.

'So much for stealth.' Kris thought dryly to himself.

"I know your there. Come out, I mean no harm...for now." Kris said as he pull out his swift blade and stare at the pillar.

"Oh, what this amazing smell. Is it a human?" The voice said as she came out behind the pillar and Kris jaw drop as he saw that the one who was talking was topless.

"Hmm, good timing, I was getting hungry!" The lady said with a wicked smile as Kris was extremely red.

"P-put some cloths on woman! Have you no shame!" Kris shouted as he look away with a red face.

"Oh, a shy one are you? Don't worry, big sis will take care of you as I feed." The lady said with a grin as she begin to message her breasts.

Kris was about to say something about how he wasn't interest, but he froze as he saw some form of glyph's appear on her breast where her nipples is located at and move away from his spot before something shot out at him and hit the wall.

Kris check what it was and his jaw drop in horror as he saw the wall melted a bit.

"OH MY GOD!" Kris shouted in horror as he held his face with both his hands like a certain old man. (1)

Kris look back in time to see her fire more at him and he swiftly dodge and try to block one with his knife, but he end up burning his hand a bit as he knife melted.

He drop it before he could burn his hands some more and stare at the strange creature in front of him.

'Okay. So, how am I going to deal with this. I suppose I just do what I always do and see where it goes.' Kris thought as he stare down the lady.

"Ho? Not dead yet. Most humans die on the first shot or the second, but you still breathing with minor injury. I'm impressive boy. You'll make a delicious snack." The lady said with a wicked smile.

Kris grimace as he wasn't sure how this will end for him, but he need to win.

So, he will need to ACT and win.

He did his signature finger gun and pointed at the lady.

 _ ***ACT**_

 _ **~Flirt**_

 ***You say some sweet words to the lady.**

"Oh? Flirty won't save your life you know. But thank you. I am flatter." The lady said sweetly before her big hand attack Kris, but he dodge the attack with ease as it wasn't that fast.

He finger gun her again and ACT once more.

 _ ***ACT**_

 _ **~Flirt**_

 ***You say how you love her beautiful and silky looking hair.**

"Hmm? Oh thank you! It not easy to care for hair like this." The lady said as she show off her hair.

 **ATK drop down by 5%.**

'Progress. I can work with this.' Kris thought as he jump back from getting bit by some giant mouth.

"I so hope that a giant mouth and not what I think it is." Kris whisper to himself as he finger gun her again and ACT once more.

 _ ***ACT**_

 _ **~Flirt**_

 ***You ask why just a beautiful lady is here and attacking humans and monsters.**

"I need food to survive. And every since I abandon my master, I can't eat regular food anymore. It won't fill me up like humans and Monsters could." The lady explain with a shrug as she try to shoot more acid at him.

Kris frown as he dodge the attack once more and thought about her answer. He didn't like that reason and found it cruel, but he won't kill. He will NEVER kill if he could avoid it.

So he need to change her mind and get her to go back to her master. He can do that...he think.

He not sure what she is or what she means, but he hope he on the right track with this line of thinking and putting what she said so far together. And if he wrong about this...

Well, he can think of another solution later.

Kris had once more check his MAGIC and ACT list and rose a brow as he saw a dark out word that was label as 'Purify' in the MAGIC list.

'What that? I didn't saw earlier in the Magic list when I skim through my available options to fight.' Kris thought to himself as he was pretty sure he never learn this 'Purify' spell and he didn't even known what it does.

Kris shook his head and decided to not worry about it for now and focus on the task on hand.

He did his finger gun as he dodge the hand again while he ACT once more.

 ***ACT**

 _ **~Plead**_

 ***You plead with the lady in front of you to change her ways.**

"Hmm? Oh, are you trying to talk 'sense' into me? How cute! You think you can get me give up my beauty!" The lady said with a laugh.

Kris frown as he jump out of a way of an acid attack and check his options once more as saw that ACT did nothing.

Kris blink as he notice the 'Purify' had became a little more brighter.

'Does this skill need me to ACT a lot to charge up? I guess I keep going and see if this work.' Kris thought as he did another finger gun again and pointed at the lady.

 ***ACT**

 _ **~Plead**_

 ***You try to compel with the lady once more. Stating her beauty could be so more if she work for it and not force it.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 ***The lady seem unconformable.**

"Shut up. You don't know anything! What I been through!" The lady shouted at him with sudden venom.

Kris wince as he didn't except that reaction. But thankfully he knew he was on track to something important.

He pointed his finger gun again and press harder.

 ***ACT**

 _ **~Plead**_

 ***You state that yes, you don't know what she been through. But you told her you can help her. You can show her the right path.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 ***The lady look ready to kill you, but there a certain wetness to her eyes.**

"SHUT UP SHUT UP! YOU LIE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! YOU ACT NICE, BUT YOU JUST SEE US AS TOYS RIGHT! YOU DEVILS AND HUMANS ARE ALWAYS LIKE THAT! SO STOP LYING TO ME YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" The lady shouted angrily.

 **ATK went up by 50%.**

'Aw shit. That not good. But I have to keep going. I'm on the right track here! I just need to know why she thinks this way now!' Kris thought as he begin to speed up his movement to stay ahead of the lady attacks, which was destroying their surrounding more as this fight went on.

Kris finger gun her and ACT harder this time.

 ***ACT**

 _ **~Plead**_

 ***You once more stated you will help her! That you would never hurt her or anyone in need of your help! Plus, how can you call yourself a decent human being if you can't save someone from themselves?!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 ***The lady gritted her teeth, but it seem the tears are now dropping now.**

"Stop sounding like them! Stop sounding like my brother!" The lady shouted as she started to attack wildly, not really aiming, getting desperate to end this battle before she lose it and be found by any Devils around.

Kris smirk to himself.

'I found it. I found what been hurting her heart. Time SAVE her!' Kris thought as he finally found the reason why she on this path.

Kris was about to do his finger gun again, but then he was blindsided by the big hand and get launch to the other side of the wall.

Kris vision blur as pain and tears took over his mind.

"ARG!" Kris shouted in pain as he felt like he was hit by a truck.

Kris couldn't get back up as the lady kept attack everything around her without reason anymore, not even focus on the fight and just trying to destroy everything.

"I-is this it? H-how pathetic of m-me. I-I couldn't e-even k-keep my promise to Noelle." Kris groan out as he close his eyes, waiting for his end as he saw the acids were coming at him.

But, then a sudden memory started to play in his mind as time seem to slow down.

It was a memory of his grandfather Gerson last lesson to him before he past away.

 _"Don't cry little one. These old bones had a long and fulfilling life." Gerson said softly to a sobbing Kris, who was about 8 years old at the time._

 _"B-but Grandpa! I'll never see you again! I love you so much." Kris cried as he hug his grandfather close as they were in the hospital._

 _"I love you too little one. But like the flowers we use to pick for your mother, all things wilt away. But the memory stay with us forever in our hearts. Didn't I told you that before?" Gerson said softly as he ruffle Kris hair lightly._

 _"Y-yes. You did." Kris said in between sobs._

 _"Then. Let me tell you another secret the heart have. It something I never told anyone, and you'll be the only one to know this." Gerson said with soft chuckle._

 _"A-a secret?" Kris ask, his curiosity getting the better of him like it always does._

 _"Yep. And trust me. You will find this really useful in your future. Let me see your hand for the moment." Gerson said with a small smirk._

 _Kris nodded and held his hand out to Gerson._

 _Gerson held his hand and brought his other hand to Kris palm._

 _Both their hands started to glow and Kris had to hold himself in awe as he saw both their soul's appearing in front of each other._

 _Gerson brought his soul closer to Kris and a small light shone between them._

 _Once the light die down, Kris eyes widen in shock to see a large chunk of Gerson soul had mix with his own._

 _"Not bad if I do say so myself. Now, I can watch over you for now on." Gerson said happily as Kris saw a small markings that look to be a shield of some sort._

 _"Now Kris, remember this carefully now. You may scare and alone, but your never without me. I will always guard you and give you strength, even when I'm not here. But this will only work if you have faith in me. Do you understand." Gerson said gently and a small smile form on his lips._

 _Kris look at his hand, then held it close to his chest and gave Gerson a sad smile with a nod._

 _"Good. Now, I believe we got a few more hours before visiting hours are over. So let to me teaching you my BEST pranks techniques. Wah ha ha ha!" Gerson said with his usual laugh, making Kris smile._

 _ **(Phantom Blood: Jonathan Joestar Victory Theme)**_

Kris blink as he recall that memory and grit his teeth.

He brought his, the same arm that hold the shield marking on it still and image his grandfather smile.

Then suddenly, a shield appear, protecting him from the acid.

"Heh. I can't believe I nearly forgotten about this one. Thanks Grandpa. Now I can actually save her!" Kris said softly before his voice become fill with conviction.

'Time to make The Hammer of Justice proud!' Kris thought fondly before he slowly got up to his feet and stare at the still rampaging lady.

He did his finger gun at her one last time, decided to do an all or nothing ACT as he didn't have much stamina left.

 ***ACT**

 _ **~Plead**_

 ***You stated that you will never lie to her once more and that you will show her the light she yearn for. Not just for her, but for her brother as well! You will show her their still hope for her!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 ***The woman was stunned silence and can only look at you in shock at your bold claims! Now your chance!**

Kris, still not sure what this skill can do, decided to go all in now!

He did one last finger gun at her select MAGIC and the skill 'Purify' was now a yellow highlight.

He select the skill and his finger gun shine with an awesome power and felt his SOUL reach out for her. To SAVE her.

 _"How my heart resonates! I'm pulsing with heat and life! My very blood is a symphony within me! PURIFY LIGHT!" **(1)**_ Kris shouted as he fire his magic at the lady and hit her directly in her chest.

She froze a bit before she was surrounded by a bright light, blinding everyone that saw it.

After the light die down. The lady was no longer huge or even devil looking.

Instead, she look younger, with white short hair and a body of a teen just about to reach adult hood.

Kris blink as the lady look at him and smile.

"Thank you. You did the impossible and free me from my sin's, anger, jealousy and made me human once more. You save me. Thank you." The lady said as fell to her knees and Kris rush to her side.

"A-are you okay?" Kris ask kindly.

"I'm fine now. Like I said, you save me." The lady said.

"I-i see. Do you need anything?" Kris ask kindly, but the lady just shook her head.

"No. I have cloths and some supplies from my past here. I will be fine. But now I need rest. As I'm sure you do too." The lady said with a small giggle as she pointed to Kris hands and the burnt marks on it.

Kris wince as he realize he won't be able to hide this from his father once he get home. And his cloths were pretty much ruin at this point, looking like he got into a fight with a fire breathing blender and lost.

"You can buy some at a shop not far from here. It just down the road and they are cheap. I would go there before going anywhere else." The lady said with a amuse expression.

Kris nodded once more and got up to walk away, but stop himself.

"What your name?" Kris ask kindly.

"Hmm, oh my name is Viser. And yours?" The lady, now name Viser, reply while asking her question.

"...Kris Dreemurr. The Paladin of the Lightners." Kris said, falling back to his title in the Dark World out of habit when him and his group win a fight.

'Paladin huh? That would explain a lot.' Viser thought with a small smile.

"I see. I should warn you there many more like me out there young Paladin. So I would suggest you watch your back and be ready to fight as they can get stronger then me." Viser said.

Kris didn't say anything for a while, but then gave a small smirk and did his finger gun at her and ACT one more time.

 ***ACT**

 _ **~Flirt**_

 ***You stated that if they are even close to being cute like you, then you will be fine saving them all you can.**

He turn around and walk away, missing how Viser cheeks became red at his comment and his statement to save the stray devils.

'He really is one of a kind. I pray for your safety Young man.' Viser thought as she watch him leave.

Once Kris was outside and out of view, he release his breath he was holding and clutch his chest.

'HOLY HELL SHE WAS CUTE! AND NAKED! I ALMOST FAINTED RIGHT THERE OUT OF COMPLETE SHOCK! WHY MUST GIRLS BE SO CUTE AND DARING! WHY CANT'T THEY JUST FLIRT LIKE THE REST OF US!' Kris shouted as he just kept walking away, missing how two eyes were staring at him in awe and in fear.

"H-hey just turn a Stray Devil into human! Please tell me I didn't image that?!" Male of the two ask in shock, still having a hard time believing what he saw.

"I-I did too. I can't believe there exist just a human in this world. Not only did he manage to survive a Stray Devil attack, but he defeated her without killing her and turning her into a human. We must report this to Rias-sama and Sona-sama as well. They would need to know about that boy quickly." The girl said with a shiver as she felt the boy was stronger then she thought when she saw him enter.

Not only did his speed match up with Viser and his body was extremely durable in that fight, but he manage to use magic to not only make a shield, but also turn Viser back to a human being.

This 'Paladin' was dangerous and maybe the real deal too.

"What should we do about Viser? She still alive and we were sent to eliemate her." The boy ask with a frown.

"We will leave her be. Not only is she human now, but no longer post a threat and would most likely try to live an honest live from now on Plus, I feel if we do kill her, we run the risk of angering that young man that just left. And something tells me that the last thing we want." The girl instructed.

She didn't why, but she felt it better not risk making the young man mad at them til they figure who he is and how he can do what he does.

"Understood. Let back then." The teen said as the two open a portal and left.

(Later with Kris)

Kris walk out of the cloths store and look at his new outfit.

He was now wearing a green zip up hoodie with a yellow strip going around his chest, arms and back. He was wearing a darker shade of brown jeans and new black running shoes. He was also wear a shirt that had the word 'Deer to me' with a picture of a cute cartoony deer smiling.

Kris would never admit why he pick this shirt, but he won't denied if ask.

He look at his wallet and smile as he still have some enough Yen to buy himself a snack.

He decided to walk around the area he was in a little more before going home to get ready for his new school life the next day.

He look around and found a small ramen place. He smile softly as he recall how Gerson would take him a bit out of town to eat ramen together.

Decided to see if the ramen here is as good as his home ones.

He walk to the stand and sat down next to a white hair girl who was waiting for her own food.

"One pork ramen please." Kris order softly, a little shy since he still not use talking to strangers.

The woman who run the ramen stand just nodded with a soft smile and begin to making more ramen.

Kris sat there, waiting patiently as he begin to go through what he learn today in his head.

He was pull out of his thoughts when the girl next to him reach into her pocket to pay for her meal, but found she lost her wallet.

"I lost my wallet." The girl said sadly.

"I'm sorry young one. But I can't feed you without paying. I'm sorry." The lady said as she was about to take the bowl away, but Kris stop her.

"Here. That should be enough to pay for hers and mine right?" Kris said as he held up the needed Yen for his bowl and the little girl.

"Huh? O-oh. Yeah. That would be enough. Thank you young man. I'll have yours ready soon." The woman said with a bow as she place the bowl back down in front of the girl.

The girl look at Kris with a curious and if not a little suspicious.

"Don't worry. I'm after anything. I just thought you were hungry and I didn't want to someone so young go home hungry." Kris said softly with a small smile.

He say that, but every since meeting Susie and knowing she doesn't have money for food, he couldn't let it go and make her food or buy her food. She was angry at first, thinking he was pitying her, but after a bit of back and forth, she just accept the food Kris got her once she saw he was just being a kind friend not pitying her.

And since Noelle became part of the group, the two made sure she was well feed and even offer her ways to repay them back if she still feel guilty for taking food for free from them.

Since then, he hate seeing people hungry. He would pay for food and go home hungry if he had too. But he will never regret it.

"Go ahead. Eat up. I promise I won't ask for anything in return." Kris said kindly.

The little girl said nothing, but still stare at him as she got the chopstick and went back to eating her ramen.

"Tadakimasu..." The girls said with a deadpan voice before she started eating. Kris gave one last smile at her and went back to his thoughts til his own food arrive and he begin to eat as well.

The two ate in silence and enjoy the flavor.

Once Kris finish, he thank the lady for the meal and was about to leave, but his sleeves were stop by the little girl.

"Name?" The girl ask with a deadpan expression.

"My name is Kris. What yours?" Kris said with a kind smile.

"Koneko. I just wanted to thank you for paying for my food." Koneko said softly.

"It no trouble. Just be careful to not lose your wallet next time okay. I have to go now, but I hope we see each other again here someday." Kris said with a warm smile as Koneko let go of his sleeve and nodded.

Kris took this as a sign to leave and gave one last wave to her and head back home.

After Kris was out of sight, Koneko look at her hand and close it softly.

'What was that feeling? It was so warm, and yet, it felt so kind.' Koneko thought as she felt a strange of ease around Kris.

"I want to see him again." Koneko said softly to herself, unsure why she want to see him again, but she didn't care at the moment as she wanted to know about the strange boy she just met today.

She finish her own ramen and thanks the lady like Kris did and left back home.

(Later)

Kris fell into bed after greeting his father, telling him he was going to bed early as he had an exciting day and want to sleep.

He was so tire, he didn't bother changing or even taking off his cloths for the matter and just fell to his bed.

"Man. What a day. I haven't spent a week here and already I'm caught up in some strange situations. I should tell Susie and Noelle soon." Kris said to himself, but then shook his head.

"I shouldn't. They will get worry and mostly come here during exams. I should wait a bit to get a grasp of what going on before I tell them anything." Kris said to himself as he didn't want to make his friends worry.

He lean to the side and let out a big yawn.

"I should go to bed. I have a big day tomorrow." Kris mumbles to himself as he felt his eyes grow heavy and held his hand with the mark shield on it before he doze off.

 **And done!**

 **i had a lot of fun making this and such. I hope you enjoy this and have a good day.**

 **Also, since this is a crossover story, the rules of how the FIGHT systems work will be handle like Undertale, but with Deltarune elements add to it.**

 **So keep that in mind whenever Kris is in a fight.**

 **And yes. Kris CAN do that. I will explain in a later chapter, but remember, Kris isn't a normal human. So he can do anything.**

 **And yes. Asgore will be a big part of this story. I wanted to fit monsters in the story and figure Asgore will be a good one to start off with.**

 **Now that done, please leave a review and tell me what you think so far.**

 **Good day/evening/night everyone.**

 **(1) I just couldn't stop myself. I didn't even mean to add that. I was just listing to Jonathan Joestar victory theme and I just type those words out without thinking. But I kept it there since I will that quote and it fit with what was going on at the moment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I have arrive with a third chapter!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story as I am having fun making it. But before we start, let read the reviews shall we.**

 **flo4632: I already answer your question, so I hope you don't mind me not putting it here due to being a lazybones.**

 **TheEnderTheif: Who knows. Jevils can do anything after all all. We will have to wait to see see.**

 **The Lazy Dragon: I like to keep things fresh. So doing things no one would think at first keep it that way. And as for the Harem thing. Sorry, but no promises. The harem thing is important to the plot, but I will keep it steady to keep it focus on Kris adventure in the supernatural. The harem is there for shits and giggles, but they do play a plot point here and there like in the actual show. So I'm sorry if that cause any discomfort for anyone. But I do hope you keep enjoying my work as time goes on.**

 **Guest: You'll see.**

 **dovah117: Right! Just day one and he already knee deep in shit. Poor guy. And as for your questions, yes. Kris can SAVE people similar to Frisk, but his way is different as I will explain a little later. As for the genders of Chara and Frisk, it up to the person. I personally see Kris as a man, Frisk a person who could be both. They can go by both and weather it a boy or girl can be up to people who talks to them. Chara I see as a girl all the way. So, keep that in mind when looking through Undertale and Deltarune work. Cause their gender IS up to people interpretation.**

 **Now that done, let get to it!**

Kris was falling.

He was falling, but he felt no fear or shock.

He was just falling to what look like a abyss.

He wasn't sure why he wasn't worry or screaming like a normal person would, but he just let it happen.

After a moment, he started to hear voices talking, but he was having a hard time making out the words.

 _"He...know...time...please."_

 ** _"Not...later...I...save...everyone."_**

Kris frown as he could have swore he knew those voices, but he couldn't make it out. He didn't have much time to dwell on it as he suddenly crash to the ground.

"AH FUCK!" Kris shouted as he swung his arms to grab anything to stop him from falling and his legs kicking in random direction.

He stop after a few seconds to see he was on his bed and was complete safe.

Kris face turn red in embarrassment as he hope his dad didn't heard that.

'Ah jeez. I freak out over a dream.' Kris thought to himself as he got up from the bed and look around. He blink as he saw what look to be some cloths on the counter and recall the past few days.

"Oh right. I start my new school life today. I'm going to Kouh highschool or something right. I recall dad telling about this a week ago or so." Kris said to himself as it dawn on him.

He just sigh and grab the cloths that was lay out, most likely his father setting them up for him before he got home yesterday and went to find the bathroom to get ready.

(An hour later)

Kris walk into the kitchen to see Asgore was already awake and making some basic bacon and eggs.

"Ah, howdy Kris. I hope you slept okay last night?" Asgore greeted him warmly as he was almost done making them their first meal of the day.

"I've slept fine dad. I was knock out like a light." Kris said sheepishly as he did went straight to bed and not bothering to check his dad was still awake or not then.

"I say. You just wave me off and went to the room when you return yesterday. I was worry when I saw some of those burnt marks on your hands, but it seem it mostly heal." Asgore said with a calm smile.

Kris blink as he look to his hands and saw, to his surprise, that his hands were in fact mostly heal. It almost like it never happen.

'Why did I heal so quickly? Did I gain some healing power after fighting Viser?' Kris question himself before pushing it to the back of his head for later.

"I'm sorry. I was helping a lady with her cart and burnt my hand a little. She pay me as a way to apologize and I just bought some new cloths with it." Kris 'explain' to Asgore.

He wanted to tell him what he found yesterday, but felt like it better to keep him in the dark for now. They just move and he didn't think his father like to hear how he almost die not a day in already.

"I see. I do hope you take better care of yourself more Kris. We don't have Monsters food in stuck yet to heal ourselves should anything happen, so I like if we can be a bit more careful then normal." Asgore lightly scolded Kris as he serve him his breakfast.

Kris just nodded in understanding and begin to eat.

Kris ate in silence as his mind went back to what he learn yesterday about Stray Devils.

'Stray Devils. Viser said she had a Master and made a point to say she ate Monsters _and_ humans. So she wasn't either races, but something different all together. Could there really be Devils and Angels out there? And if so, are they how we picture them, or are they different? So many theroies, and yet, no answers so far.' Kris thought as he took a sip from the cup of Orange juice.

He glance at the clock and frown.

"I better go now. I don't want to be late on my first day of school." Kris said as he shove the rest of the eggs down his throat and chuck his juice before hurring to the door.

"Stay safe Kris and I hope you make some friends today." Asgore said softly.

"I will dad. I'll see what happen today before I make friends. Bye dad, love you!" Kris said quickly as he put on his shoes and grab his bag by the door and ran out.

'Note to self, buy him a alarm clock.' Asgore thought to himself with a amuse expression before finishing his own breakfast and pick up the plats.

"I better start getting the place ready. I want to open the shop soon after all." Asgore said as he begin to wash the dishes.

(Time skip and Issei POV's)

Issei yawn as he sat in his seat while he listen to his classmates talk about a new transfer student coming in today.

"Have you heard, the new transfer student is a human boy." One of the girls said with a sigh.

"Oh another boy. Bet he pervert too I bet." Said another girl.

"I don't know. I heard rumors that the new student is apparently really scary since he doesn't talk and come from a town full of monsters." Said a monster girl who was a dog.

This went on for a while as Issei could care less about the new kid on the block since this person wasn't a girl or had a big rack.

He was about to nod off when the teacher walk in and got everyone attention.

"Okay everyone, settle down so we can introduce the new transfer student." The teacher said as everyone have calm down and sat in their assign seats.

After everyone sat down, the teacher motion for the new kid to come in.

Issei rose a brow as the new kid walk in.

'Huh? He doesn't look all the intreseting. But something about him is different to everyone.' Issei thought to himself.

"Please go ahead and introduce yourself to everyone Dreemur-san." The teacher said.

The kid nodded and step forward and did a poliet bow.

And Issei blink as he saw something unreal.

 _ ***ACT**_

 _ **-Talk**_

 **-You told everyone your name was Kris Dreemur and that you hope you treat you well.**

Issei blink as he saw the message box and could have swore he heard a voice to it as well.

'Did he just talk to us like he a game character?' Issei wonder as the class pay it no mind as they greeted him in return.

"So does anyone have some questions for Dreemur-san?" The teacher ask.

Everyone rise their hands and one of the girls were selected.

"I'll get straight to the point. Are you a pervert?" the class presedint ask with her arms cross, making all the girls nod in agreement and the guys to wince.

'Jeez. Give the guy a chance before you accuse him of that. I mean he just got here.' Issei thought with a grumble.

 _ ***ACT**_

 _ **-Talk**_

 ***You explain that your not a pervert and that you just like to flirt with everyone. But other then that, your a pretty normal guy...You also added just cause this was an all girl school before the guys came here doesn't mean she can go labeling people. That just rude and uncalled for.**

Issei blink at the message box and what it said.

'Wow. New guy have balls to stand up to her like that. And to say he a flirt with no expression is pushing it.' Issei thought with a amuse expression.

"H-hey! I was just making sure! We have many guys come to this school for perverted reason! And you just told us you like to flirt. So you ARE a pervert!" The class president said with a slight red face for being call out and using the fact he admit he like to flirt.

Kris just gave her a deadpan stare, or at least that what Issei assume he doing, and shook his head.

He did a finger gun and pointed it to the whole class.

'What is he doing?' Issei thought as he saw the message box again, but this time, it was different.

 _ ***ACT**_

 _ **~Flirt**_

 **-You flirt with ever single person in the room without moving a facial muscles.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Issei felt his face turn red as suddenly heard words in his ears telling him sweet nothing and Kris expression now have mysterious charming air to it.

'W-what the hell!? I'm straight, but why am I suddenly blushing like these girls for that fucking Prince!?' Issei ask himself in horror.

All the others students in the room suddenly turn red and some of them squeal like fans girls.

 **...Everyone in the room suddenly turn red and were either embarrass or gazing at you in a lovely manner now.**

"Okay. I get it. our not a pervert. I'm sorry." The class president said as she hung her head low with a red face.

Kris just smile politely and made a 'don't worry about it' wave.

"O-okay. Please have a seat behind Hyoudou-san." The teacher said after she clear her throat from the sudden flirt charm that Kris had.

Kris nodded and went to the seat behind Issei, who just recover from the sudden flirt charm that made him gay for a few mintues and sat down.

The teacher manage to get everyone attention back to the class and everything resume like normal.

Issei put out the whole thing out of his head and resume his study.

But when it was time to leave for home came around, something happen.

(Kris POV)

Kris sigh as he was exploring the school grounds after talking to his new classmates and answer some questions before he head back home.

He curse himself for being weak and using his message box again.

'I hide behind my box again. It took forever to talk to Susie without the box and she was confident I didn't need it anymore.' Kris thought himself as he recall how his first interaction with his class went.

He smirk a bit as he also recall his Flirt skills were still top notch.

Kris stop as he saw a bunch of guys were ganging up on a poor guy.

"You pervert! How dare try to peek on my girl!" One of the guys shouted as he punch the poor guy in the face hard enough to draw blood and he stumble back, barely able to stand.

Kris frown as didn't think beating on someone for something like peeking is a good idea. Yeah, the guy had peek and that deserve a slap to the face, but a full on beat down, that too far.

Kris rush to group, push past the crowd that gather to watch the beating and catch another punch before it could land on the victim.

"Who the hell are you!?" The guy growl out as he pull his fist back and glare at Kris, who pay him no mind as he check on the guy.

"Are you okay?" Kris ask softly as he use his acatul voice for this one.

"Y-yeah. I'm tougher then I look." The guy said with a shaking smile as he held his noise in pain before their eyes met, while, Kris met his eyes as the person only say the bangs.

"Dreemur-san?" Issei Hyoudou, Kris recall from the morning roll call, said in surprise.

"It okay. I'll deal with guys very quick, so stay put so we can get you to the nurse office okay." Kris said as he caught another punch direct at his face with no sweat.

"O-okay." Issei said in shock at the raw strength Kris have.

"What the hell! First you show up to save this piece of shit, then your ignoring me and caught my punch! Who the hell do you think you are!?" The guy sneer angrily.

"I'm just a new transfer student. I saw you beating on my classmate and didn't want to see anyone hurt. So can we forget this happen?" Kris answer with a bow.

"Hell no! This piece of shit try to peek on my girl!" The guy shouted in Kris face.

"I see. I can why that make you mad, but a full on beat down is uncalled for. You could call for a teacher or even the police if it was bad. But you decided to beat on him. Violent is not the answer here. Violent should be use as a last resort, not the first." Kris said calmly, making everyone frown.

"Shut the fuck up you bastard! If you don't move out pof my way, I'll break your face too!" The guy shouted as he got into Kris face.

"I won't move, but I won't let you hurt anyone any more. So please, just walk away and take your girlfriend out. I think she would be happy to be with her man then see him get in trouble for this." Kris said once more in a calm voice.

But the teen growl as he brought his fist back and threw it at Kris, but Kris simply parry the punch and step back to avoid tripping the man.

"Please... This isn't the answer." Kris said once more.

"Shut up! I'll just beat the shit out of you before I get to that bastard!" the teen shouted as he got into a boxing stance.

Kris sigh as he knew he can't avoid this.

'Just got to get him to calm down before I take Issei to the nurse office.' Kris thought as he tense his hands to ACT if he needs to.

The man rush at Kris and threw some good punches and trying to hit Kris.

But Kris dodge each punches with ease and kept talking.

"Look. I think we got off the wrong foot here. I'm sure if we calm down, we can be good friends." Kris said as he duck under a punch and side step his knee.

'How is he so fast!' The man ask himself as he try to speed up a bit more.

"Oh? I guess that a no then? I'm sorry if I upset you. I just don't want a fight to break out." Kris said as he dodge the attack with a bit more effort, but it wasn't anything really hard.

This went on for a while as the students didn't know whether they should be at awe at Kris movement or laugh at the fact the guy couldn't hit him.

The guy suddenly lose steam as he punches were slowing down and his breathing was beginning to get harder to keep control.

He threw a few more weak punches and fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you okay? Do you need help to the nurse office?" Kris offer kindly.

"No. I'm good. Just need to catch my breath." The guy said as he try to regain control of his breathing and glance at the person who was dodging his punches.

He mentally wince as he saw he didn't even lay a single scratch on him and decided to give up.

If he manage to dodge him without throwing a punch, he didn't want to see what happen if he did.

"Well, it obvious you could easily kick my ass. But you didn't. So I guess I should just accept my lost and let you go. But next time, I'll be able to land a punch on you." The guy said as he got back to his feet after and started to wobble away.

Kris just gave a sheepish smile before he turn to Issei and held his hand out him.

"Are you okay?" Kris ask kindly, making Issei blink in surprise.

"A-ah yeah. I'm just surprise at how fast you were. A-anyway, thanks man." Issei said as he took the hand and got pull up to his feet.

"It no problem at all. I just wanted to help. Let get you to the nurse office." Kris said as he started to pull Issei to the nurse office.

Issei just let him get drag away as the students that were watching upload the video they were recording and gossip among themselves about Kris strange behavior.

"...They look cute together." One of the girls said to herself as she was a big fan of yaoi.

(Later)

Kris and Issei were walking out of the school after getting Issei bandage and were talking to each other to get to know each other.

"I see. So your a pervert. I can see how that lead him to try to beat you up." Kris said with a 'hmm'.

"Yeah. I admit I should stop, but those girls have big breasts that I can't help myself!" Issei said with perverted grin.

"Heh. I suppose everyone have their quirks. Just try to not get carry away again. I think he was about to kill you Issei-san." Kris said with a slight chuckle.

"Speaking of that guy. Where did you learn to move that quickly? And how strong are you? You move around his punches like it nothing and you caught his punches so effortless that I;m sure you could knock him out cold with one punch." Issei ask as he put his hands behind his head.

"Hmm, I suppose I just learn it over time. I mean, my dad is one of the strongest monsters in the world and I learn to move quickly thanks to the fact that many Monsters children tends to let lose their magic pretty often. So I learn to move faster then their attacks to survive." Kris said with sheepish smile.

'Also add in the fact that I learn to dodge quicker and hit harder thanks to Jevil almost everyday may help too.' Kris thought to himself.

"Oh man. I heard that Monsters as kids have no control of their magic and can cause a bit of chaos. I can see why your so strong and fast now." Issei said with a cringe expression as Kris wince a little at the word 'chaos'.

"Yeah. But i manage." Kris said with a small smile.

The two kept talking and walking before they had to split up to get home.

Kris wave Issei goodbye as he went on his way.

Issei told him they should hang out more tomorrow, which made Kris happy, and head home.

As the two part way, a black hair female peek around the corner and grit her teeth.

'Damn it! That brat made contact with the other kid with a Sacred Gear before I can play my trap.' The girl mentally thought angrily before signing and was about to leave, when she suddenly felt a hand grab her arm.

She was about to snap at the person who dares to touch her, but froze as she saw it was the boy name Kris.

But something was different.

His smile was big and his eyes glow yellow. Not to mention he was blue and his outfit was like those Jesters she saw a while back.

"Hey Angel from the dark! Don't mess with my playmate playmate! He can kill you you!" 'Kris' said with a grin.

"H-huh?" The girl said in surprise.

"But if you do! Prepare to play a number game game! But until then, bye bye!" 'Kris' said as he pick her up and chuck her away and down to the river.

He gave a laugh as he teleport away.

The girl brought her head out of the water and look around for the Kris.

"What the hell was that!?" the girl ask herself before she took off flying and decided to hold off on killing the two Sacred Gears holders til they were alone.

(With Kris)

Kris stop in front of his home with a confuse expression.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I miss something important?' Kris thought with a frown before he shook his head and step into the house.

He stop and stare at the red hair girl standing there and seem to be looking through some of the new flowers that his dad had to order yesterday.

"May I help you?" Kris ask calmly, but seriously.

He didn't know why, but this lady just ooze trouble to him.

"Hmm, oh. Your already here. Good. I had hope to meet you soon Paladin-san." The girls said smoothly.

Kris eyes narrow from behind his bangs at that.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kris ask calmly, but this time, his voice holding a edge to it.

"Please, I come in peace Dreemur-san. I'm just here to bring you to friend of mine to help explain of the world you just walk in." The girl said calmly, but she was caught off guard as a sudden appearance of a knife was at her throat.

"I won't ask again. Who are you and why are you here? This is your last chance to tell me before I remove you for breaking and entertaining." Kris demanded as he had to make sure this girl wasn't a threat to him or his father.

'He move before I could react. A second later, he could have kill me right here before I even realize it. The reports were correct, he no normal human.' The girl thought in surprise before she clear her throat.

"I am Rias Gremory. I'm not an enemy if that what your worry about. But I am here to take you to a close friend of mine to explain about that girl you fought with yesterday and what she was." Rias explain calmly as Kris stare into her eyes for a moment and said nothing.

He suddenly sigh.

"That it. Jesus Christ don't scare me like that. I thought you were a bad person trying to hurt my dad or something." Kris said as he place the box cutter knife back on the counter.

"Okay. So where are we going?" Kris ask kindly as he lean on the counter.

'Quick character change!' Rias thought with a sweatdrop at Kris sudden shift in character before she clear her throat and spoke once more.

"We will be heading back to Kouh Academy. Once we get there, please don't freak out." Rias said as held her hand out and a bright circle under them, making Kris blink.

"That new." Kris said as they suddenly were transported.

Kris blink and look around as he saw they were in a room with a girl in glasses and she was working on some paper work.

"...Hello?" Kris ask awkwardly.

"Give me a moment. I'm almost done." The girl said as she was finishing up her work.

"Oh Sona-chan. We have a guest. I'm sure your work can wait a few mintues." Rias said with a amuse expression.

The girl, Sona, sigh as she put her pen down and look at Kris and her expression change to surprise.

"Your the one who turn a Stray Devil to human?" Sona said in surprise.

"Yes?" Kris ask more then said.

"Oh forgive me. I'm just surprise that the transfer student did it. I mean no disrespect." Sona said with a calm smile.

"Oh. I see. So I assume I did something wrong since your friend brought me here to talk to you two." Kris stated with his arms cross.

"You did nothing wrong Dreemur-san. We simply wish to tell you about this new world you have walk into." Rias answer with a small giggle.

"It true. We try to remove your memory last night while you were asleep, but we were push back some force in your head. So we just heal your hands and left." Sona said.

Kris blink at that last bit.

'So that why my hand isn't as burn as they should be.' Kris thought before he realize they try to erase his memory.

"First off, thank you for healing my hand. It feel better." Kris started.

"No problem." Rias answer back with a nod.

"And secondly, why were you trying to erase my memories in the first place. Even if you were trying to hide those Stray Devil from the world, going as far as to remove someone memory is just rude." Kris said with his eyes narrowing a little.

"We apologize if made it sound heartless of us, but we were merely making sure the world of the Supernatural was safe. Nothing more. We weren't trying to do anything terrible, I swear on my honor." Sona said with a sinecure expression.

Kris didn't say anything for a bit, but he sigh as he motion for them to keep going.

"Well, as you know, Viser was a Stray Devil. But I think I should explain on what a Devil is." Rias started, making Kris nod.

"As you know, Monsters and Humans live in co-existion, but what if I tell you there was two others races?" Rias ask Kris.

"I say I believe you. And your wrong, if your about to say Devils and Angel exist as well, then your forgetting about Fallen Angels and another world. But I don't think they count in the Devils eyes do they?" Kris stated.

The two blink.

'Didn't except that. And to except Fallen Angels too. He must have been more focus on what Viser was and question everything til this point. But what this about another world?' Sona thought before she clear her throat.

"You are right. But please let us explain everything in full details before you cut us off. Then we be more then happy to answer any questions you have." Sona said calmly. Kris simply nodded his head and turn back to Rias.

"Okay. Well, with Humans, Monsters, Devils and Angels, we call them the Four Factions. Each race is a Factions of it own. But Devils and Angels have kept themselves hidden from Humans and Monsters for ages, only really being heard of by the bible now and days. But the Devils is a little more then what is written." Rias said as she pull out some paper and a marker to draw it out a bit.

Sona sigh as she saw this.

'He not six Rias.' Sona thought.

"Devils are beings that originated from the Underworld consisting of the 72 Pillars of High-Class Devil noble families, the Extra Demons and the countless armies under them. I shall start with the 72 pillars before anything else if that alright with you." Rias said, making Kris nod.

"Let see, how to put this in a simple manner. I are a list of the 72 families of pure-blooded Devils (known as Pure Devils). Each clan possessing dozens of armies under them. After the Great War, however, every clan lost a majority of their armies and over half of clans from the 72 Pillars even faced extinction, with only 33 clans remaining. But there is more then 33 houses, but they lost their statues due to 'soiling' their bloodline with Humans and Monsters blood in them. But more on that later." Rias explain as she drew some houses and some cartooning devils.

Kris nodded as he understood everything so far, but Sona was hiding her face in her palm.

'Please stop- with the drawing. He not a idiot.' Sona thought once more.

"Now, Extra Demons are the houses of top-class Devils who are not a part of the 72 Pillars. Currently most of the Extra Demons have secluded themselves from the current Devil Society, not wanting to involve themselves with the government. Devils from the Extra Demons who involve themselves with the current Devil Government will have to break all ties with their households." Rias explain as she drew some Devils seemly turning away from the 'goverment' house.

"I guess they didn't like to play lapdog to some of them. I can understand that. But I don't cutting all connection is a good idea." Kris said with a thinking expression.

"I agree. Anyway, now here the last bit of information before we tackle the bigger stuff. The Stray Devils." Rias said with a sigh.

"Stray Devils are Devils who have diverted away from their masters for their own selfish desires. Without their masters to keep their powers in check, they become a great threat if their powers go beyond their control. Us Devils take this case very seriously, and any Devil who becomes a Stray will be killed on the spot." Rias said casually but flinch as Kris suddenly went from calm to down right deadly in a second.

"You do what?" Kris ask coldly.

"U-um. W-we kill Stray Devils. But mostly cause they would have no control over their mind since their powers would consume them." Rias explain quickly as her and Sona were suddenly fill with terror.

Kris didn't say anything as he check their states.

 **Rias Gremory- LV 3, EXP 605.**

 **ATK 189 DEF 100.**

 **Sona Stiri- LV 2, EXP 240.**

 **ATK 189 DEF 69.**

Kris frown at the numbers before he glance at the two who weren't sure why they were scare of the kid in front of him.

"How many did you and your group kill? Ten? Twenty? Cause your LV and EXP is high for someone so young." Kris ask with his arm cross.

"LV? EXP? I would appreciated if you don't treat this like a game Dreemur-san." Sona said, taking a chance to glare back at Kris.

"Heh. It not. LV and EXP are acronyms." Kris said with a darker glare, making her flinch.

'What is up with this human. We are devils, and yet, it feel like we are in a room with a Top Class Devil!' Sona thought with a slight gulp as Kris kept talking.

"LV stand for LOVE." Kris started.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Rias started. But froze at Kris next words.

"LOVE is also an acronym. It stands for "Level of Violence." A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others." Kris explain coldly to them, making them shiver at the meaning.

That sounds terrifying. Losing one sense of self and able to hurt others easily without mercy or care.

"And EXP? It stands for "execution points." A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. When you kill someone, your EXP increases, which make your LV stronger as well. Raising it some more." Kris explain.

The two girls were staring at Kris in shock.

"W-what!? You mean there an actual way to measure kills?!" Sona ask in shock horror.

"Yes. I'm surprise you devils don't know about it. Humans and Monsters get a check up on their LV and EXP states to make sure it doesn't get out of hand. But I assume you never notice since Kouh town only JUST had monsters come here and that your higher ups kept it a secret to either keep you in line or to make sure you soil your hands enough to obey them to do what they ask, even if murder." Kris said.

Rias just look at her hands and frown.

'If LV and EXP are real, and the amount of Stray Devils we have kill. How much do we need to kill before we truely lose ourselves?' Rias thought with a frown.

"I refuse to believe it! We kill Stray Devils to protect people!" Sona shouted as she slam her hands on the desk.

"After they get corrupted by leaving their masters. What if the Master was abusive and they wanted to run away? What if they have someone they needed to protect? What if it was the Devil powers that drove them mad? I won't lie, there may be a good chunk of them who are straight up evil, but maybe not all of them are like that. So 'monsters' are created through pain and loss. And you killing them without finding out their reason is just murder. I manage to safe one of the Stray Devils from themselves, but you kill them on sight." Kris counter.

Sona blink.

She...She never thought of that. They were just taught to kill the Stray Devil. They are told they either hurt their Masters, run away or murder their Master. But never the WHY.

Sona was so lost in her mind of emotions as she realize that kill Stray Devils like they were dogs needed to be put down without thought, that she miss Kris getting up and walk over to her.

She snap out of her thoughts when she felt an arm wrap her.

"It okay. You didn't know. But this means if you wish to avoid getting more EXP and LV, you need to do things differently." Kris said softly before he let go and look her in the eyes, and Sona saw through the bangs.

'His eyes. They are, so kind and yet, hold a unimaginable sadness in them.' Sona thought as she stare at the Blood Red eyes that to should frighten her base on the color and such, but they didn't.

"Your right Kris-san. I need to find a way to change how we do things. If we keep doing down this road, we be nothing more then dogs killing without mercy." Sona said as she took a deep breath, Rias sigh as she was having a hard understanding this.

They weren't wrong of doing what they needed to do. But it wasn't the right way to do things.

She will need to talk to her father or brother about this. Maybe they would know of this LV and EXP thing.

"I guess we all got emotional. I'm sorry for causing such distress to you two for explaining to me what are Devils and such." Kris apologize with a deep bow.

"it okay Dreemur-san. You brought up some information we will need to look into. But I think we should cotuoin this conversation tomorrow. It getting late and I think we all need to calm down after that." Rias said with a tire sigh.

"I agree. We can finish the rest tomorrow." Sona said with a nod as she felt she needed some sleep.

"I understand. I'll see myself out then. I'll see you both here tomorrow after school?" Kris ask as he got up from the chair he sat down on.

"Yes. Stay safe Kris. Stray Devils tends to attack during night." Rias said.

Kris nodded and left with a small wave.

The two girls just relase the breath they were holding.

"To think there was a way to measure such things. I'm worry about our future if what he said is true." Rias said with a sigh.

"I agree. We must look into it some more. Maybe it just a Human and Monsters thing. But I can't shake the feeling we are about to find something darker then we thought." Sona said as she look at the paper work and sigh. She can finish them in the morning.

(Later)

Kris got home and ate dinner with his father.

They just talk about their day and were happy they met some new people to call friends.

Kris left out the Devils and such as he wasn't sure about them still.

After eating, they bid each goodnight as Asgore needed to set up the rest of stuff down stairs. So Kris took a shower and change to his bed clothing.

He just lay there, letting his mind wonder of what he learn.

'It been two days and already I'm knee deep in some trouble. But it look like those two didn't know about Humans and Monsters then thought. And if that the case, then the Dark world is safe as well. Good. I don't want anything to happen to those guys there.' Kris thought as he drifted to sleep again, once more to the falling sleep.

 **And done. I wasn't sure if I should have brought up LV and EXP so early, but I wanted to set up future chapters and thought it be a good idea to do it here. Not to mention keeping things vague, even if it _look_ simple and predicable, can always be fun in the long game.**

 **Though, it did feel a little force here and there during the talk with Kris and the girls. I hope you can forgive that.**

 **Anyway, have a good night everyone and leave a review. Bye-Bye!**


End file.
